


Blurred Details

by Flora (florahart)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, clint sees better from a distance, eyeliner implied, heckler!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is far-sighted.  Occasionally this leads to stupid problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Details

1\. "Why the hell did you get currants?" Tony asked, waving the crumpled and slightly spattered shopping list in front of Clint's face.

Clint grabbed it as it flapped. "Because it's right here." He stabbed his finger at the middle of the list. "It says ...currants. Or carrying. Something like that."

Tony squinched up his face and looked at the list. "Uh. Or oranges?"

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry. But you could like write a little bigger. Or do your own grocery runs."

* * *

2\. "Why's there a newspaper puzzle taped to the wall?" Steve asked.

"Clint went to get a drink." Natasha glanced over the top of her book and pointed at the other couch, where a rumpled blanket and a pencil indicated a likely-returning occupant.

"Oh." Steve shrugged and glanced at the puzzle as Clint came back with a beer. "34 down is 'coney.'"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I usually sit till I have eight or ten in a group, then fill in once."

"Sounds like a plan. Is this a one-person activity, or can I sit with you?"

"Can you even see it from here?"

"Well enough."

* * *

3\. "Cap, how are you with needles?"

"Hmm?" Steve was standing at the wide window and turned his head a little, listening.

"I popped a button on my jeans, and because I am a dumbass, everything else is in the wash. And I've seen you, you know, you patch things?"

"Old habits involving never throwing things out. I think Fury despairs of my non-SHIELD-issue wardrobe."

"Just a little. But I think Coulson might actually shout at him if he said anything."

Steve snorted. "You have your needle and thread?"

Clint held up needle and thread. "Yep, I can probably do the button by feel to the extent it's kinda fuzzy, but it turns out threading the needle is a problem."

"Tony says you should get contacts."

"Don't want contacts. Glasses'd be a pain for keeping on, and for shooting, well. I'd have to take 'em out for missions and they might fuck up--"

"Didn't say I think so. We all have costs and benefits. Here."

* * *

4\. "How 'bout you, Hunger Games?"

"What?"

"Your favorite book friend when you were a kid?" Tony crunched a carrot.

"I couldn't really read books."

"Seriously?" Bruce shook his head. "God, I don't think I'd have made it. I guess at least my maniac father encouraged reading."

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, because us carnies are all discouraged from--"

"Jesus, not what I meant. Sorry. But I can see where people might have made assumptions. Sorry."

"Anyway. Turning pages from ten feet is a pain."

"So, no Hunger Games for you anyway?" Tony asked.

"Ah, but now audiobooks are easy," Bruce said. "I mean, if you want to read something and it's still an issue, but I guess you can solve your own problems."

Clint shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

5\. "Wow."

Clint spun around. "It look right?"

"What? Yes. Yes! I've never seen you wear, um. I don't really have a lot of points of reference on men, but that's really... yeah, it looks right."

Clint grinned. "No smears? I'm a blur in the mirror."

"It's smeared, but in the way it's supposed to be. Or at least, the girls--in the show, you know? They'd do that when they wanted to look like they'd been a little bit bad?"

"Perfect."

"Good, because if you didn't want me to think what I'm thinking, this would be awkward."

* * *

+1

"...Those are actually real?" Bruce pulled the glasses off Clint's face and squinted through them.

Clint grabbed them back. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Gotta wear a camera for this one anyway. Might as well be in glasses."

"Yeah, but--"

"But I can take 'em off if I need to shoot anything. It's temporary. And I might as well be able to read the documents I'm looking for, just in case."

"Good point."

"So glad you approve."

Bruce grinned. "Why do I think that's code for fuck you?"

"Oh, you know. Because it is." Clint flipped him the bird as he headed out the door. 

"All the better to see Steve ogling you," Bruce called after him. "I'm sure that has nothing to do with it."

"Can't heeear you."

**Author's Note:**

> initially posted [at the kinkmeme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=20806146#t20806146) and since edited slightly.


End file.
